


the Yautja's Slytherin

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Severus Snape, Courtship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Other tags but am lazy, Possessive Yautja, Pregnant Severus Snape, Protective Yautja, Romance, Stalking, Submissive Severus, War is over, dom yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: He thought that it was his imagination. He was sure of it, but for the past few weeks he was stalked by something huge. Severus knew it was bigger than him by a few feet as he would see a shadow of it in the corner of his eye.The warrior watched his choice constantly. Seeing that yes he was a good canidate and that yes he was sexually arousing. He had cleaned all his armor, the trophies, and made his temporary den livable and comfortable.The Yautja shook his head, and decided it was time to show the ooman his prized trophies.





	1. It begins

This was a hunt. Not the normal hunt that I would take a skull or hide; I would be taking a mate. A life long mate for the rest of my days. I had sired multiple pups and they went on to be proven and capable hunters. I am an Ancient my age is that of maybe 1500 years give or take a century. I was headed to the planet Earth in search of a suitable mate and i did not care for the gender as I have sired many pups. 

My hunt started in a place called Scotland and I was disappointed at the oomans there. All to soft, not worth my time or even a decent trophy. I made my way farther north and ended up in a large, dark and dense forest. Now this was a hunt! Large 8 legged things and many of them came at me and I took them on and gladly took multiple and various trophies from them (mainly the fangs). There were other creatures here but they left me alone and I left them alone. 

I then saw a large stone building in the distance and many oomans there. This must be a large community of them and many of them are pups of various ages. Hmmm, this was getting interesting but I shall stay back for now and observe. 

***Time Skip***

There is an ooman male coming this way. Tall, pale, and wearing all black. Odd, but the pups make a path for him, so he must be a Blooded or an Elder. Interesting, I shall observe him. 

_______________________________________________________________________

More ingredients. Those dunderheads are wasting the ingredients. There are clear instructions on how much everyone needs and even then they are so stupid to ignore it. At least there is a ready supply of the moss I need not to deep in the forest. It is quiet in the forest...to quiet. I have been in here too much to realize when the environment has changed. With the war over I am still glad I have my sense of survival but it is sad that the older students do as well. I may not like them but I will protect them.   
_______________________________________  
What do you all think?


	2. Meeting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains itself

Severus POV

I had started gathering the moss and a few extra of some vine that I was sure would be needed later in the week. I then heard a snap in the forest not far from my position. I got my wand out and looked at my surroundings, studying the forest and looking for anything out of the ordinary. I could see none, but I stayed silent and listened.

Yautja POV

I could not believe I made such an unblooded mistake! When I felt and heard that twig snap the ooman spun around so fast I was shocked and glad that I was still hidden in the foliage of the woods. He has interesting features, strong looking, cautious, and highly intelligent. Those are good qualities in a mate, so I shall continue my observat....shit. ow. Facinating.  
*****ppppuuurrrrr***** **growwlll** *shakes head lightly*

Regular POV

Severus used wandless magic to increase his hearing and get a read on what was around him. He found something large and unknown. He pretended to keep picking and he got into a croutch. He used his magic to lift him up faster and leap farther and onto the unknown. He took the unknown by surprise and landed on top of it, putting his wand in its face and...

Severus mind POV

OH MY.... what are you? 

Regular POV   
The cloaking device gave way and soon the Yautja was seen by Severus. Severus was also straddling the giant Yautja's lap in a very.....intense manner. Severus was wide eyed and looking at this new being who was staring at him as well very intently even though it had a masked face. The Yautja gave a deep sinful pure and growled gently shaking his head lightly. The Yautja brought his giant hands up to grasp Severus's waist and the wizard shot right up and off of him. Severus still had his wand trained on the giant and was cautiously watching as the behemoth stood up and gave another rumbling purr. 

Severus POV  
This being had got to be at least as tall as Hagrid it not taller! He...indeed it is a he, is pure muscle, with odd armor and not human by any means. 

"What are you?" I asked him

He gave a growl and said, "Yautja, Ancient warrior." It was garbled and might have been a recording by the sound of static, or his mask translated what he was saying to English. 

He walked up to me, towering over me and just observing. 

Yautja POV  
I am surpised and pleased. This male ooman has not run nor screamed nor attacked me. He is collected, thinking, and observing just as I am him. Hmmm, this male just might be the mate I'm looking for. I will have to tread carefully and be patient. 

Regular POV  
There was a stand off. Not a Clint Eastwood or John Wayne standoff but a calm and observing one. They each took in their physical traits and compared them to each other and to what they knew. Severus was finding this Yautja a very handsome being, while the Yautja was thinking it liked what it could see but there was too much cloth.   
Severus looked at his dark skin that blended in with the forest, the long tendrils on his head that had numerous gold, silver and other metal rings on them. The armor was well used and well kept, not shiny but as battle wore as its wearer. The Yautja observed as well, the humans face as interesting, sharp cheek bones, intelligent dark brown nearly black eyes, long black hair that was lank, regal looking face if he remembered that one Roman man's face right, and the nose was prominent but it spoke of fights that the ooman walked away from as it was obviously broken numerous times. Now the clothes he wore were not helping him judge nearly as much as he wanted to and he really wanted to see everything as he was watching the oomans eyes obeserve him, which caused him to puff up a little bit.  
Severus put away his wand and walked back to his fallen ingrediants, grapping them all and putting them in his robes for the walk back. Severus did not put his back the warrior as even with the introduction he could tell this alien had been through much in his life. 

"My name is Severus Snape. I am the Potions Master and Professor at the school Hogwarts that is just beyond the forest line. I have to return." Severus said to the Yautja

"Called in your language, Dark Death." replied Dark Death with a slight tilt of his head.

Severus nodded back and walked towards the castle and realizing much to late that the Yautja followed him inside the castle.


End file.
